Tales of the Revolution
by Lilian Kate Mazaki
Summary: Continuação de Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Shoujo-ai.
1. Revolution 01: O Jardim sem a Rosa

Revolution 01: O Jardim sem a Rosa.

_Era uma vez um príncipe que acreditava poder mudar o mundo._

_Esse príncipe jurara libertar uma princesa das garras do Mal, mesmo que aquela fosse a missão mais difícil que poderia existir, principalmente para um simples príncipe que ainda por cima era uma garota!_

_O valente príncipe de nobre coração lutou contra muitos espadachins para encontrar o Mal e libertar sua princesa, porem ele não contava com as armadilhas traiçoeiras da Escuridão._

_O príncipe foi ferido e derrotado._

_Mas o coração do príncipe era puro, porque tudo o que ele desejava era cumprir sua promessa de libertar a princesa que sofria. E o Destino o ajudou por esse motivo._

_Diante do poder que poderia mudar o mundo inteiro o príncipe ofertou suas lágrimas, suas lembranças para apenas para salvar a princesa do seu tormento eterno, mesmo que aquilo significasse adiar seu encontro com a princesa para "algum dia"._

_Ele realizou um Milagre._

_A garota que via muito além do mundo visível tornou-se o Príncipe da Revolução. _

_Mas........ Será que isso foi o suficiente para calar a voz do Fim?_

"Porque o mundo parece sempre faltar algum pedaço? Devo ta ficando maluca...".

Utena Tenjou era notada por todos da escola, sejam garotos ou garotas. Pode-se dizer que ela era realmente uma pessoa popular. Apesar das diferentes opiniões sobre a notável Utena, todas tinham um motivo em especial, um motivo bem visível alias, afinal quem não notaria uma garota de lindos cabelos rosados usando um uniforme masculino com shorts? Muitos garotos sentiam-se agredidos pela maneira de se vestir da jovem, muitas garotas admiravam a maneira como a tal Utena não dava ouvidos a opiniões alheias e fazia aquilo que sentia ser o certo para si. Não é preciso nem dizer que os professores em sua maioria ficavam escandalizados com a aparência da jovem não é?

Mais um dia de aula estava iniciando e Utena corria pelas ruas da cidade para não se atrasar, já tinham motivo o bastante para implicar com ela, não podia vacilar e dar mais motivos:

- Bom dia Tenjou-san! – cumprimentou um grupo de garotas acenando energeticamente para a garota de cabelos rosados que sorriu gentilmente diminuindo um pouco o ritmo de corrida para poder responder.

- Bom dia Sasaki-chan, Ido-chan, Nawaba-chan! – disse sorridente voltando a correr mais apressada em direção da entrada do prédio do colegial.

- Ai, a Tenjou-san é tão bonita né garotas? – comentou uma das garotas com a face rosada.

- Mai! A Utena-san pode se vestir de garoto, mas acho que você não tem chance não. – debochou outra das garotas iniciando um ciclo de risadinhas e piadinhas sem fim entre as meninas.

Na sala da turma quatro do terceiro colegial a porta era escancarada num empurrão pela garota apressada que entrava olhando para constatar que não havia professor ainda enquanto colocava sua mala sobre a carteira:

- Utena! Você ta sempre apressada hein?! – riu-se um jovem de cabelos negros e óculos que sentava na carteira ao lado da de Utena.

- Ah Kaido, não enche! Só tava fazendo um exercício matinal! – justificou-se a garota levemente ofegante após a corrida encostando-se na mesa enquanto enxugava o suor da testa.

- É mesmo? Tem certeza de que não estava fugindo de seus fãs? – zombou Kaido que adorava implicar com a outra para vê-la irritada, o que ele julgava uma cena realmente divertida.

- Num enche seu chato! – exclamou Utena sentando-se na cadeira e dando atenção para a janela para desviar das brincadeiras do amigo. – Devia parar de implicar comigo e arranjar uma namorada sabia? – alfinetou com um olhar maroto.

- Ora! – o garoto fez um ar irritado e fechou a cara e a boca para Utena, o que satisfez a garota.

Logo as aulas começaram não dando para Utena desculpar-se pela brincadeira, afinal sentia levemente que ELA era a causa do amigo não ter uma namorada (sim, ser popular era difícil até para mandar as amizades apenas como amizades!):

- Bem classe, hoje vamos continuar o estudo de introdução à álgebra linear... – começou a falar o velhaco professor de matemática, para o desespero de toda a turma que detestava as aulas entediantes do quase-aposentado professor.

Utena concentrou seus pensamento e olhar para a paisagem que se enxergava pela janela ao seu lado, com certeza arvores e o gramado teriam muito mais de útil a lhe dizer que qualquer velho, ou pelo menos diriam algo que ela fosse capaz de entender.

O sol brilhava por detrás das arvores à entrada da escola secundária, sempre fora assim nos três anos que estudava ali durante o colegial. Todos os anos a posição do sol se repetia naquela época do ano, tudo por ali alias parecia seguir uma ordem que se repetia em intervalos de tempo determinado pelas estações. Provavelmente era desse tipo de coisa que os livros estranho de Wu Wei que ela fuçara quase sem querer a uns meses atrás na biblioteca (lugar que ela freqüentava apenas por questões importante como manter as notas para não ser ainda mais alvo dos professores) falavam. Realmente trazia uma paz estranha observar aqueles ciclos anuais que a natureza fazia. Quase uma dança sem musica.

Alias parecia que essa de "padrões" e "ciclos" eram coisas que se aplicavam também as pessoas, tirando ela obviamente. Afinal todas as garotas pareciam passar por ciclos do tipo "gostar de um garoto; levar um fora; chorar; gostar de outro garoto", um comportamento que realmente soava muito estranho aos ouvidos da garota. Porque as garotas queriam tanto um garoto para protegê-las, cuidar delas e etc? Claro que se o motivo fosse amor então era normal, mas essa desculpa de proteger pegava até mal. Quem disse que uma menina só pode ser protegida e dependente?

"Tenjou, você nem parece uma garota falando assim!" era o tipo de coisas que escutava normalmente quando expressava suas opiniões. De certa forma entendia esse comentário, afinal, se todas as garotas agem de uma forma menos ela, não seria a minoria a estar fora do "normal"?

Mas o que ela poderia fazer se o "normal" parecia tão estranho para ela? Afinal porque ela era tão diferente? Tinha que ter um motivo não? Tinha a impressão de que realmente havia um motivo, mas....... qual? Qual o motivo dela ser tão diferente?

Utena sempre acabava caindo sobre esse tipo de questionamento. E esses questionamentos sempre lhe faziam lembrar de algo, ou melhor, lhe faziam ter certeza de que não estava lembrando de algo! Uma sensação de vazio parecia tomar conta todas as vezes que se questionava, como se um pedaço muito importante de quem ela era, ou do que já vivera tivesse sido tomada de si. Que sensação era aquela? Porque ela sentia que em algum lugar muito longe devia estar algo lhe esperando?

Suspirou. Do que estava falando? Se lhe faltava mesmo algo tão importante assim que lhe fazia até deixar de dormir algumas noites porque não lembraria o que era? Mas então porque a impressão tão forte não diminuía mesmo assim?

- Utena.... Utena! Ta dormindo é?! – perguntou Kaido preocupando cutucando o braço que a garota usava para apoiar a cabeça o q eu fez ela bater de testa na mesa com força.

- Aw! Kaido!

- Nossa... tava dormindo mesmo...... - *gota*.

- Eu tava sonhando com a............. com o......... - começou Utena esfregando a testa enquanto lutava para não deixar as imagens do sonho que tivera durante a aula fugir, como é o comum, foi uma batalha inútil.

- Com quem? – perguntou o jovem curioso. Saber qualquer coisa sobre Utena já o alegrava, era o tipo de informação privilegiada que como amigo tinha acesso.

- Com................ – a garota forçou mais um pouco a mente sem resultado. – Não lembro..... mas........ as espadas.............onde foram?

- Espadas? Utena..... acho que tem lido mangá demais...... sério.

- Baka.... – resmungou ela encarando o outro.

- Vamos, temos a tarde livre, não quer comer aquele ramen especial? – chamou Kaido pegando a maleta que estava sob o tampo da sua mesa enquanto caminhava despreocupado para a porta.

Utena não se mexeu:

- Que foi? Lembrou do sonho?

- EU DORMI A MANHÃ TODA???????

- Er......... *gota* "sempre ela dorme *gota²*".

Aquela era realmente uma cidade bonita e calma, tinha muitas esperanças dessa vez. Estava numa boa pista, realmente seu coração havia até batido diferente ao desembarcar do trem, podia muito bem estar ali. Três anos..... muito tempo, mas nada comparado a eternidade que tivera que esperar antes.

....

- Mou Kaido! Como pode me deixar dormir a manhã toda?! Como os professores me deixaram dormir a manhã toda?! – reclamava Utena caminhando rápido com a maleta pendurava pela mão no ombro.

- Vai ver os professores não estavam com paciência para discutir os valores antiquados deles com você Utena. – chutou Kaido tomando o cuidado de elogiar disfarçadamente a amiga.

- Pode ser...... – concordou Utena pensando na possibilidade dos professores estarem começando a entender finalmente o que ela dizia com "mais do que padrões antigos".

- Eles também pareciam preocupados em passar a matéria, afinal está chegando as provas das Universidades pra nós do terceiro ano. – supôs o garoto acreditando mesmo nessa possibilidade, afinal o professor de física dissera isso durante a aula naquela manhã.

- Aw droga...... to ferrada. – gemeu Utena baixando a cabeça.

- Que isso Utena! Ce sempre se dá bem nas provas sem ir bem nas aulas, sempre tem notas boas, não tem porque se preocupar! – disse o jovem mais uma vez elogiando de maneira maio ofuscada a amiga.

- Tah tah.....

Os dois continuaram caminhando rumo ao centro da cidade, onde almoçaria num restaurante com um ramen especial que adoravam e todas as semanas faziam questão de ir comer nos dias com tardes livres. Para Kaido aquele hábito era quase como um encontro entre os dois, o que o deixava muito feliz. Para Utena era um ramen gostoso, o que a deixava feliz.

Devido a obras da prefeitura os dois amigos mudaram a rota que faziam para chegar ao restaurante, demoraria apenas cinco minutos a mais, então o almoço ainda estaria garantido na horas certa. Passaram ao lado de um parque vazio, havia um campo de rosas logo além da grade do terreno parque. Utena nem notaria o jardim se não fosse um vento que soprou forte fazendo parar para segurar os cabelos para não entrarem nos olhos. Tempo o suficiente para ela sentir o perfume das rosas:

- Utena? Que foi? - perguntou Kaido vendo a amiga parada mais a frente.

As rosas........ o perfume............ rosas...........

- Ei.... Utena! Dormiu em pé? Ce tem dormindo mal hein?

Rosas.......... o que......... elas me lembram?

- Utena! – chamou Kaido preocupado.

Hi................... rosas.....................porque?

- U............. Utena........

Utena abriu os olhos em espanto. Kaido também parou de falar. A frente deles uma jovem encarava a jovem como se mal pudesse acreditar no que via, alias a própria Utena olhava a estranha com aquela expressão.

Era uma bela jovem de pele morena, carregando uma pequena mala de viagem, um vestido longo e meio pesado. Seus olhos verdes eram notáveis mesmo na distancia até os outros dois. Seus longos cabelos roxos ondulados caiam suavemente pelos seus ombros e costas. Utena não entendia o porque, mas seu coração parecia que iria atravessar o peito a qualquer momento:

- Hi.......... Hime.........

CONTINUA


	2. Revolution 02

Revolution 02: O Caminhar pelo tempo.

"Depois de tudo.... você cumpriu a promessa."

Aquela cidade era diferente das outras, não entendia o porquê, mas sentir aquele vento suave soprando-lhe o rosto ao sair da estação de trem parecia uma sensação completamente diferente da que tivera nas outras tantas cidades que vasculhara nos últimos anos.

"Depois de tudo você disse 'algum dia' não foi?"

Seu coração pulava de modo ansioso, algo dentro dela queria acreditar que sua busca havia terminado, mas tinha medo de se decepcionar novamente. O mundo era muito grande, claro que era possível que precisasse procurar por muito mais anos.

"Depois de tudo o que você fez eu não posso fingir que nada mudou. Porque tudo mudou."

Mas ela queria acreditar que era verdade, porque já estava cansada daquele mundo frio sem a companhia da pessoa que lutara tanto para dar-lhe a chance de viver verdadeiramente. Não ser mais um marionete era ótimo, mas ainda faltava-lhe uma parte da alma enquanto estivesse longe dela. Hoje conseguia ver claramente a cada dia como não existia vida para ela se não fosse com quem ela.... amava... sim... amava completamente. Como...... pode um dia duvidar?

"Eu vou te encontrar em qualquer lugar que esteja, eu vou procurar todo o tempo que for preciso, porque foi você quem me mostrou o que era sentir. Porque só você me faz sentir, com seus gestos, suas palavras, sua luta."

- Chuchu, dessa vez você fica quieto no hotel enquanto eu ando pela cidade certo? Não quero que tenhamos outro problema como aquele da última vez, a cadeia não parece um lugar muito seguro...

- Chu?!

"Eu vou te encontrar, eu prometo."

A garota de longos cabelos azulados olhou para o céu e deixou um sorriso escapar. Tinha algo de diferente, tinha que ter. Alguma coisa bem no fundo do seu coração lhe dizia. Dessa vez, só desta vez ela ia acreditar com todas as forças, mesmo que não fosse verdade.

"Afinal, você é o príncipe que eu tanto esperei.".

- Hime...................

O tempo pareceu parar por alguns segundos, os segundos que os olhos azuis encararam os verdes e os significados passaram de um olhar para o outro, sem palavras ou frases, nem em pensamento. Um instante que estava fora da realidade. Eterno:

- Quem é ela Utena? – perguntou Kaido acordando as duas garotas do momento que se encararam.

- Eu....... sei lah. – disse Utena meio confusa coçando a cabeça. O que estava pensando a meio segundo atrás mesmo? Porque diabos seu coração ainda pulava levemente pela visão daquela garota? E porque tinha a estranha impressão que conhecia ela mais do que conhecia Kaido que vivia grudado nela nos últimos três anos? Alias....... três anos?

- O-olá. - curvou-se levemente a garota, parecia também estar levemente atordoada na visão de Utena, mas isso não lhe ajudava em nada a jovem de cabelos rosado a entender a situação. – Meu nome é Anthy Himemiya, talvez você não se lembre de mim, Utena Tenjou. – disse Anthy torcendo para que Utena dissesse naquele momento que não fazia idéia de quem ela era.

- Er........ eu não lembro mesmo..... – admitiu a jovem de cabelos cor de rosa sentindo incrivelmente burra por não lembrar daquela garota que chocara tanto seus sentidos por algum motivo misterioso. – De onde nos conhecemos..... er.... Anthy-san?

"Anthy-san…" soava extremamente estranho aos lábios de Utena:

- Nos conhecemos na época que estudávamos na mesma escola. Freqüentávamos a oitava série, terceiro ginasial. – contou Anthy realmente resumindo MUITO do que havia para se dizer sobre o passado.

- Terceiro........... ginasial................... – Utena fez um esforço gigantesco mental para se lembrar dessa época e foi só então que percebeu: era isso que faltava na sua vida que lhe dava aquela sensação constante de vazio?! Conseguia lembrar-se perfeitamente do segundo colegial, mas um ano inteiro da sua vida havia virado pó! Como era possível ter esquecido de um ano inteiro de sua vida? Como podia ter esquecido daquela garota tão linda que lhe falava?! ("hein?! O que eu pensei?!?!") Mas ainda parecia faltar algo.... o que? – Eu não lembro dessa época..... estranho....

- Estranho mesmo. Eu lembro que você passou um ano fora.... apesar de nem lembrar o porque, achei até que não te veria de novo.... – comentou Kaido tentando entender também a situação. – Mas você não lembra mesmo de nada Utena?

- Não......

- Ora! - começou Anthy tentando ser natural quanto possível. – Podemos dar um passeio e lembrar daquela época não acha? – claro que ela não pretendia ajudar Utena a lembrar sobre o Conto da Rosa na presença daquele rapaz (seria algum namorado? A idéia soava completamente absurda e sem sentido. Obvio que Utena não tinha um namorado!! E desde quando ela, Anthy , havia aprendido a ter ciúmes??).

- Bem, agente tava indo almoçar.... bem que você poderia ir com agente, não acha Utena? – sugeriu Kaido sorrindo de modo gentil e Anthy retribuiu o sorriso ("namorado nunca!").

- É...... você aceita........er... Anthy-san? – convidou a garota de uniforme masculino achando muito estranho falar "Anthy-san", já havia mesmo chamado alguém assim na vida?

- Seria um prazer Utena........san. - aceitou a morena sorrindo e os três começaram a caminhar em direção ao restaurante com ramen delicioso.

Utena passou a maior parte do almoço calada e até depois, quando os três deram uma volta pelo centro da cidade. Anthy e Kaido falaram sobre tudo naquele meio tempo enquanto a jovem calada não conseguia tirar os olhos observando a outra. Quem era aquela garota? Como podia sentir tanto que a conhecia? Como podia não se lembrar de absolutamente nada daquela época? Era um ano de sua vida!

Quanto mais tempo andavam, menos Utena conseguia se questionar, afinal já estava em círculos nos seus pensamentos. Detinha-se a observar o comportamento de Anthy, seus gestos gentis e suas palavras doces feliz de exibir seus conhecimentos sobre plantas para Kaido que parecia muito interessado. Teria o amigo finalmente desencantando de olhar apenas para ela? Mas.... porque tinha que ser logo com Anthy?!?! Será que ela não era capaz de gostar de alguma garota que pudesse gostar?!?! Mas, alias... por que mesmo não podia ser Anthy que ele gostasse? E desde quando ela, Utena, tinha parado pra reparar tanto em uma garota???? Pensando bem... ela já tinha reparado em alguém?

"Definitivamente se não sou pirada, vou acabar o dia pirada" *gota*.

- Nossa, foi realmente um dia muito divertido Anthy! – exclamou Kaido quando os três sentaram no banco da praça já próximo do entardecer, o céu ficando alaranjado. – Você é uma pessoa muito interessante de se conhecer!

- Também fico feliz em ter o conhecido Kaido. – disse Anthy sorrindo, mas internamente se perguntando quando ele cansaria e iria embora.

- É mesmo muito estranho que Utena não se lembre de ter te conhecido! Você uma pessoa muito interessante para se esquecer assim Anthy-chan! – riu-se o jovem fazendo o sorriso de Anthy ficar sem jeito e Utena encara-lo emburrada.

- Também acho estranho ter esquecido assim da Himemiya... – concordou apoiando o queixo na mão encarando o parque.

- Você disse.... – começou Anthy espantada por ter sido chamada como do modo que sempre fora pela outra.

- Hm....? – Utena virou o rosto para fintar os olhos da morena. O nome havia sido completamente inconsciente, mas também tinha deixando uma sensação estranha aos ouvidos da jovem. Como quase voltar no tempo. Porque Anthy Himemiya, que nem lembrava ter conhecido, lhe fazia sentir coisas tão estranhas sem o mínimo de esforço?

- Puxa, eu esqueci que tenho um trabalho de Historia pra fazer! – exclamou o Kaido dando um tapa na própria testa despertando as garotas que se encaravam silenciosamente.

- O trabalho de amanhã? Você é muito esquecido Kaido. – comentou Utena sem emoção levantando o rosto apoiando na direção de Kaido. Por que ela sentia aquela raiva de ser interrompida quando tentava vasculhar seu passado nos olhos de Himemiya? Seus pensamentos já estavam parecendo sem sentido, devia ser sinal de que estava mesmo pirando.

- Não enche Utena! – reclamou Kaido fazendo Anthy erguer as sobrancelhas ("Como ousa falar assim com minha senhora... digo, com a Utena?!"). O rapaz muitas vezes esquecia que Utena era uma garota quando ela o irritava, tudo culpa daquela mania de se vestir de homem! Ele ainda daria um jeito nessa mania..... dela!

- Hunf...

- Bom.... – começou respirando para se acalmar e voltando-se com um sorriso gentil para Anthy. – Infelizmente creio que eu terei que abandona-las garotas... – Utena poderia jurar que saltariam corações brilhantes dos olhos de Kaido para Himemiya devido ao tom meigo que usara, mas resolveu não provocar uma briga na frente da garota, estava mesmo a tempos querendo que o amigo fosse embora.

- Poderemos nos ver novamente outro dia Kaido-kun. – disse Anthy sorrindo fazendo o garoto assumir um ar ainda mais abobalhado.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de despedidas adocicadas de Kaido para Himemiya enquanto Utena se segurava para não fazer comentários zombeteiros o rapaz partiu deixando as duas garotas paradas ao portão do parque.

O silencio prevaleceu entre as duas por algum tempo, depois sem dizer nada, elas começaram a caminhar pela cidade, Himemiya seguindo lado a lado os passos de Utena. Ambas perdidas em suas reflexões sobre a outra. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer até chegaram à frente de uma casa comum, com um bonito jardim meio maltratado na frente:

- Moro aqui com minha tia, mas desde que voltei pra cá ela está fora, a trabalho, só nos vemos nos feriados e festas de fim de ano. – contou Utena observando Himemiya que por sua vez fintava o jardim.

- Você sempre teve que saber se virar sozinha não é Utena? – perguntou a morena com os olhos perdidos pelas flores, mas o pensamento muito concentrado.

Utena não conseguiu responder imediatamente. A voz da garota soava muito mais próxima agora que estava a sós. Pelo visto realmente não era impressão achar que tinha muito mais a ser dito sobre o um ano que sumira de sua vida:

- É verdade... – concordou por fim, então percebeu a pequena maleta nas mãos da outra. – Você está de passagem pela cidade?

- Na verdade sim.

- E não vai ficar tarde para voltar para o seu hotel?

-.... cheguei hoje, ainda não aluguei um quarto.

- Não alugou? Então não pretende ficar muito tempo... – disse a garota com um tom um levemente desapontado que foi percebido por Himemiya.

- Eu só precisava encontrar algo, então não me preocupei com um hotel.

- ..... – "encontrar algo"? Estava falando............ dela? Por que estaria?

- Você tem um belo jardim, só está meio descuidado. – disse Anthy sorrindo levemente e virando o rosto para Utena que não conseguiu evitar sentir o coração saltar de leve no peito.

- Não quer passar a noite aqui em casa? Tem muitos quartos.... já está ficando tarde para procurar um hotel. – ofereceu a garota de cabelos rosados aproximando-se da caixa de correio, tentando arrumar um bom motivo para não olhar demais para aqueles olhos verdes.

- Puxa, eu agradeceria......... – disse a morena parando a fala ao observar a expressão da outra mudar quando ela pegou as cartas e deixou todas, menos uma cair de suas mãos. – U..........Utena?

Uma carta com um selo em forma de rosa lacrando-a.

CONTINUA


	3. Revolution 03

Revolution 03: O Selo da Rosa mais uma vez.

"Um selo de......... rosa?".

"_Jovem que sofre tamanha dor..."._

"_O Fim do Mundo"._

"_Pela revolução mundial!"._

"_Atrás do portal da Rosa está o poder capaz de Revolucionar o Mundo"._

"_Revolucionar..."._

"O Selo da Rosa...".

"Utena-sama!".

"_O poder de Dios"._

"_Você a ama não é?"._

"_HIMEMIYA!"._

"_Esse poder é capaz de realizar milagres"._

"_Então eu me tornarei um príncipe!"._

"_O poder de Dios"._

"_Me desculpe fingir que era um príncipe... Himemiya..."._

"_Capaz de realizar milagres"._

"_Insistir não é tudo"._

"Himemiya.....".

"_Algum dia.... juntas?"._

"_Não sabia? Eu sou uma tola"._

"_Esse poder é demais pra você"._

"_Eu só fui feliz de verdade na vida quando estive com você!!"._

"_Pare! Você não sabe o que pode acontecer!"._

"_E algum dia... juntas"._

"_Realizar milagres"._

"_Eu finalmente te encontrei!"._

"_Milagres"._

"_Você a ama não é?"._

"_Milagres..."._

"Conceda-me o poder para Revolucionar o Mundo!!".

- U......... Utena.......

O céu já estava escuro e a luz dos postes era uma laranja que ainda deixava um clima sombrio permanecer pela cidade toda. A sensação era de ter acabado de nascer-se novamente para o mundo. O vento era incrível, como se nunca tivesse sentido correr pelo seu rosto, observava o céu como se nunca o tivesse visto, depois de tudo..... tudo:

- Utena.........?

- Himemiya........

Anthy observava com o coração aos saltos uma Utena com o olhar distante, como se pudesse ver acima do céu, algo realmente que soava irônico, já que seu sobrenome significava literalmente acima do céu. A carta com o selo da rosa jazia caída ao lado, um pedaço de papel aparentemente inocente, mas que carregava um significado sem fim, a morena sentia-se atordoada, mas não conseguia pensar naquele momento em nada além da garota a sai frente. Teria.... acontecido...?

- Himemiya.......eu.........

- Utena.........eu........ – a morena sentia um nó apertado na garganta mais forte toda vez que escutava seu nome ser dito no mesmo tom familiar, na mesma voz familiar, com a mesma expressão determinada que não estava ali a dois segundos..... tão familiar.

- Eu..... cumpri a promessa.

- ......

- Eu te libertei......... não foi?

- Utena....Utena...... – Himemiya foi até a outra abraçando-a pelos ombros deixando lagrimas escaparem. – Eu te encontrei....... eu te achei......

- Himemiya.......

- Você conseguiu...nós conseguimos... Utena....

- Hime....... Himemiya.... – o coração de Utena batia forte, mas incrivelmente leve, podia sentir o da morena seguir o mesmo ritmo do seu. As espadas..... três anos.... havia vencido...

- Utena.... – Anthy lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam sem muito sucesso. Abraçava a outra o mais fonte que conseguia, queria poder mostrar tudo o que sentira naqueles anos, tudo o que fizera, como ela estava feliz por tudo.

- Eu realizei um milagre.

Anthy terminava de preparar um chá atrás do balcão onde Utena estava quase deitada. Observava todos os movimentos da outra com os braços, parte do tórax e cabeça apoiados no móvel. Como era incrível poder observar aquele momentos simplório depois de tudo, não conseguia deixar de achar tudo magnífico, nem que fosse apenas o ato de servir o chá em duas xícaras que Himemiya fazia:

- Aqui está Utena. – disse a morena depositando a xícara de Utena a frente dela e depois pegando outra e sentando-se de frente para essa. Utena sorriu.

- Agora você pode me chamar apenas pelo nome... – comentou observando abobalhadamente o rosto de Anthy enquanto esta tomava um gole de chá. Ela era linda, mesmo quando se olhava de lado, com a cabeça caída nos braços.

- É muito bom vê-la tão sorridente assim Utena. – disse Himemiya sorrindo diante do olhar besta de Utena que estalou e levantou a cabeça, assumindo um tom mais controlado.

- Claro que estou feliz. Eu deveria estar morta e você ainda de escrava eterna, normal sorrir. – respondeu exagerando no tom de "desculpas para o sorriso bobo" o que fez a morena rir.

- Você esteve me procurando todos esses anos Himemiya?

Anthy observou-a um tempo antes de responder:

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Ainda me lembro da promessa do chá, agora faltam só sete anos. – respondeu sorrindo gentilmente. Utena nem reparou quando seu queixo caiu diante da resposta.

- Himemiya...

- É o que se faz quando se encontra o príncipe encantado, não concorda?

Dessa vez Utena desviou o olhar corando. Também tinha sentido falta dessas falas tão cheias de significados entre as duas. Realmente era o que se fazia.... ela mesma tinha feito, apesar de que no seu caso o príncipe era na verdade uma princesa e um vilão pervertido:

- Hime.... você está um pouco.....

- Diferente? Acho que poder ter personalidade é interessante. – comentou a morena sorrindo fazendo a outra realmente sentir-se leve. Aquela, aquela era a Anthy que sempre quisera libertar, a verdadeira Anthy, seus sentimentos....... sentimentos.

- Isso me deixa feliz – disse sem perceber a príncipe. – Sabe..... – ia continuar dizendo distraidamente a garota que ainda trajava seus uniformes masculinos quando seus olhos bateram na carta que sem nem perceber carregara consigo pra dentro de casa. O selo da rosa. Todo o significado. O que estaria lhe esperando quando abrisse aquele envelope? Anthy percebeu o que ela reparava.

- Apesar dos meus esforços não fui a única a te encontrar. – disse com uma voz triste. Aquele brasão trazia lembranças ruins demais para não se arrepiar.

- Hunf....Vamos ver o que o Fim do Mundo quer comigo... – Utena desgrudou o lacre com impaciência só parando quando ia virar o envelope por escutar uma exclamação assustada de Himemiya. Sorriu segura para ela. – Calma, se eu não tivesse aceitado o convite do Fim do Mundo nós não estaríamos livres agora.

- Mas....

- Você está incrivelmente linda com os cabelos soltos e sem aqueles óculos sabia Himemiya? – comentou Utena fazendo Anthy distrair-se completamente da carta e encarar seus olhos azuis.

- Utena.......

A garota estalou sobre o que dissera e corou violentamente desviando o olhar. Havia ficado louca?! Por que estava falando daquele jeito? Por que encarava Himemiya daquele jeito?? Por que ela retribuía seu olhar igualmente???? Nunca se importara com a convivência tão próxima da garota, alias era o que há tinha feito tão feliz em Ohtori, mas.... por que agora parecia diferente? Bem, ela não tinha mais 14 anos.... talvez fosse apenas um novo estágio da amizade entre elas, onde os abraços não são mais só para consolar da tristeza, ou talvez onde algum outro tipo de carinho seja bem vindo..... HEIN?!?! Tinha pirado! PIRADO!!

- Você está bem Utena? – perguntou Anthy tentando preocupar-se com a expressão da amiga ao invés de rir, como tinha vontade.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu reassumindo a postura séria. – Deixe-me ver...

As duas perdenram o fôlego por um instante, enquanto o selo terminava de ser removido do envelope. Aquele envelope que muito provavelmente continha algo que atrapalharia e marcaria violentamente a vida delas novamente. Utena virou o envelope de cabeça para baixo e um pequeno objeto caiu de seu interior: um anel.... um anel que ela conhecia muito bem.

- !!! – Himemiya levou as mãos para cobrir a boca em uma exclamação de horror. As lembranças a apavoravam mais do que o que ela poderia prever que fariam, afogaram-na completamente. Lembrou-se em um segundo das espadas, das pessoas, do que o Fim do Mundo a obrigara a fazer, humilhando-a. Ela se sacrificara por ele, ela a usava como um boneco, lhe tirara os sentimentos, lhe aprisionara o coração e a alma, lhe obrigara a ferir Utena mortalmente. Era horrível demais, era uma marionete sofrendo a agonia eterna de milhões de espadas de ódio, não havia quem a salvasse, estava condenada a ser usada por toda a eternidade como um brinquedo para a loucura e luxúria do Fim do Mundo, onde estava seu príncipe que a livraria disso? Por que seu príncipe havia se tornando um monstro??? Quem????

- Himemiya!! Himemiyaaaa!!

Anthy abriu os olhos e viu a luz acima de si, escurecendo o rosto de Utena que a observava preocupada. Estava deitada, ainda parecia ser a mesma cozinha, mas vista de baixo. Podia sentir os braços de Utena a segurando:

- Você está bem? Himemiya! O que houve? – a voz da garota soava preocupada. Lembrava vagamente os gritos de dor que dera por ela quando estava no duelo da revolução, mortalmente ferida, mas só enxergando o seu sofrimento. Por ela.... ela havia feito tudo por ela...

- Não podemos ficar aqui, ele está atrás de nós. – disse com a voz mais fraca do que achava que sairia. – Ele vai usar todas as armas, não vai mais respeitar as regras, só quer a nós.

- Mas... por que ele nos quer tanto assim? Não estamos mais no jogo dele. Nem estamos mais no mundo dele... – questionou Utena sentindo o estomago embrulhar com a possibilidade de se ver envolvida novamente pela trama do Fim do Mundo.

- Ele quer o poder de Dios. Nós somos a chave que ele precisa para entender.

- Chave.....?

- Ele quer o poder de realizar milagres. Quer ser Dios novamente, quer destruir o mundo inteiro.

- Himemiya.....

Utena percebeu ali, encarando o rosto alarmado de Anthy uma verdade que temia ver: ela já estava envolvida novamente. Alias.... ainda não tinha realmente se livrado daquilo tudo, apenas virado o jogo a seu favor e de Himemiya, o que não significa que tinha terminado. Ajudou a morena a se levantar e encarou determinada seus olhos verdes, fez com a mesma determinação que havia se visto no dia que ela decidira libertar a "bruxa" de seu tormento eterno:

- Não se preocupe Himemiya. Amanhã mesmo vamos partir, ele não vai colocar as mãos em você de novo. Eu juro.

- Mas a sua vida.... a sua liberdade Utena... – Himemiya sentia novamente a culpa que a corroia durante o tempo que estivera junto da garota em Ohtori. – Você não precisa se envolver nisso tudo novamente. – sua voz era lacrimosa, fazendo a garota de cabelos rosas sentir uma dorzinha no coração.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha de novo Himemiya. – respondeu fintando profundamente os olhos da outra. – O que eu poderia fazer se te abandonasse afinal....

- ...............

"Príncipe de nobre coração..... Utena Tenjou... meu príncipe".

"Não vou descansar enquanto Akio achar que pode fazer algum mal a Himemiya.

Ele vai descobrir o que é Revolucionar o Mundo!".

CONTINUA


	4. Revolution 04

Revolution 04: Tempo de mudança

A pequenina criatura esperava naquele confortável e aconchegante buraco no tronco da árvore, no pequeno parque próximo a estação de trem da cidade. Era de manhã e poucas pessoas passavam por ali, no máximo estudantes conversando animadamente indo para a escola, sorte a sua que não havia sido notado por ninguém, por que com certeza isso teria causado um incomodo tumulto como o da última vez que havia conhecido a prisão junto com sua amável dona. Realmente os humanos são estranhos, fazendo confusão desnecessária.

Alias, onde estava sua dona naquele momento? Nunca havia passado uma noite sem sua amada criadora, ainda bem que era bem adulto e não tinha medo por coisas bobas, mas de todo modo se preocupava com ela: estaria bem? Talvez tivesse sido presa por algum motivo aleatório!! Ou pior.... dormido na rua, por ai.... isso o assustou muito realmente. Tinha que procurá-la! Ele era afinal o guardião dela! Como ousava ter repousado tranquilamente (nem tãaaao tranquilamente assim) naquele confortável buraquinho sem saber onde sua dona estava??? Droga, mais um pouco e poderia chamar-se de rato, apesar de que algumas pessoas já o haviam chamado assim, mesmo sem ele entender o porquê.

Sacudiu a poeira da noite paradinho ali na árvore e olhou ao redor, talvez tivesse e procurar um bocado, mas com certeza a encontraria! Nossa, por que tudo nos últimos tempos tinha que resultar em uma busca? Provavelmente tinha adquirido a mania da dona, é o que dá dividir a cama por tantos anos:

- Ele deve estar em algum lugar por aqui, tenho certeza. – escutou uma voz calma falando de um pouco mais além da árvore, ele se assustou porque estava prestes a saltar para o chão e teve que se segurar abruptamente. Estaria enrascado se as pessoas o levassem para o tão abrigo de animais! Mas, aquela voz........?

- Como é que consegue saber a localização dele assim Himemiya? – perguntou outra voz feminina mais forte. O animal se arrepiou totalmente ao escutar aquilo. Não podia, simplesmente Não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado!!! Depois de tanto tempo! De tantas aventuras perigosas que enfrentara com sua dona.... finalmente... não podia acreditar!!

Esperou durante mais alguns instante escondido até que Anthy Himemiya e Utena Tenjou entraram no seu campo de visão, andando lado a lado, como há tantos anos atrás. Estavam mais velhas agora, mas ainda assim tinham a mesma aura de antes, andando lado a lado, procurando de um lado para o outro por algo.... algo? Estavam procurando por ele! E ele esteve os últimos anos todos esperando por aquele momento!! Sim, era a Utena!!!

- CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!! – berrou o pequenino macaco saltando da árvore direto para cima da cabeça da garota que se protegia do frio com um blusão grosso. Utena quase berrou ao ver a forma arroxeada vindo na sua direção, mas seu jeito 'príncipe' a impedira. Anthy abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a amiga quase cair no susto.

- Chuchu!!! – berrou a garota de cabelos rosa agarrando o animalzinho e abraçando com sua força descomunal, fazendo o bichinho até reclamar em meio aos berros de alegria. – Que bom te ver Chuchu!!

- CHUU!! – concordou o macaquinho balançando os bracinhos de cima da mão da garota. Ele guinchava sem parar olhando para Himemiya e Utena, estava realmente feliz demais.

- Sim chuchu! Encontramos! – concordava Anthy feliz, demonstrando como dividia a alegria e agitação da mascote. Realmente aquecia o coração da 'príncipe' ver como sua princesa tinha crescido. Sua?! Desde quando ela achava que Himemiya a pertencia?! Que tipo de pertencer era aquele?! Bem, se fosse de um modo um pouco diferente do que na época que ela era a Noiva da Rosa.... hein?! Mas que diaxo estava pensando afinal??

Depois de alguns minutos de agitação os três se sentaram na grama para comer os sanduíches que a morena misteriosamente preparara, mesmo sem Utena saber quando (ela dormia?). Comeram um bocado antes de a própria puxar o assunto mais urgente a ser tratado, com o Chuchu(?!):

- Chuchu.... eu e a Utena precisamos te dizer algo... – a outra engoliu em seco, sabia que o macaquinho não seria nada a favor do que elas haviam decidido. – É sobre o Fim do Mundo...

Utena observou calada enquanto a outra resumia o fato de que estavam novamente muito encrencadas, e que aquilo afetaria ele, Chuchu, também, de um modo que ele não iria gostar nada:

- Por isso, Chuchu, não queremos que você corra riscos, não deve viajar conosco. – terminou Anthy esperando a pancada atingi-la. E esta veio, na forma dos berros de protesto do macaco. Chuchu incrivelmente parecia ter até esquecido da comida para reclamar, a mais alta não conseguia entender a linguagem dele como Himemiya, mas tinha certeza de que estava protestando veemente contra deixá-las enfrentar aquele perigo todo sozinhas.

- Eu sei que você é muito importante durante essa batalha Chuchu, mas não é disso que estamos falando... – argumentava a morena, realmente era uma cena no mínimo pitoresca, ver a mulher e o macaco discutindo o que fariam para enfrentar um homem tão poderoso que era conhecido como o Fim do Mundo. Alias que mulher linda era aquela que discutia com o animal. HEIN?!?! "DESDE QUANDO EU VIREI RETARDADA????".

-Chuuuu..... – Chuchu realmente não estava conformado, pra falar a verdade as duas garotas também não. Sentia tantas saudades daquela época que os três eram como uma família que o desejo delas era de poder reviver logo aqueles tempos, porém.... não faria sentido algum reviver aquilo se fosse fugindo do Fim do Mundo, enfrentando constantemente o perigo da morte.

- Chuchu, tudo o que queremos é acabar logo com tudo isso.... – tentou confortar Utena, sendo realmente sincera. – Não sabe como eu quero poder logo voltar àquela nossa rotina boba, mas tão divertida. – completou sorrindo, sorriso que pareceu acalmar um pouco o animalzinho.

Apesar de saberem que corriam risco quanto mais demorassem a partir daquela cidade, elas deixaram as horas daquela manhã correr sem pensar muito. Ficaram ali com Chuchu, brincando, conversando e rindo. Era como se Utena e Anthy tivessem firmado um pacto sem palavras de reviverem um pouco o passado antes de enfrentar o duro futuro que as esperava logo à frente.

Para Utena, poder novamente sentir aquela sensação de conforto, como quando se esta com sua família, seus entes mais queridos, era reanimador. Havia tido sonhos nada agradáveis na última noite, flash de lembranças terríveis e cenas imaginárias de um destino não muito melhor. Naquele momento tudo o que queria era desfrutar do seu milagre, da companhia de Anthy, de seus sorrisos agora tão mais leves, de suas palavras que soavam tão belas aos seus ouvidos, não importa quais eram. Era ela, que tanto queria libertar, a pessoa que a fazia ter se tornado o que era, um projeto mal acabado de príncipe, ou simplesmente uma garota com idéias completamente alheias a realidade do mundo.

Anthy sentia o coração aquecido de uma felicidade pura, o sentimento que tanto esperara durante esses anos de busca. Tantas coisas passou por aquilo, desde o começo na verdade. Desde que se tornara a Noiva da Rosa ela esperou, esperou apenas para poder ser feliz. Por muito tempo deixou de acreditar que a felicidade era possível para todos, afinal vivia na mais cruel prisão, para sua alma e seu corpo. Mas aquela garota revolucionária tivera a coragem de mudar seu destino.... para salvá-la.

- Er.... Himemiya? – chamou sem jeito a garota de cabelos rosados, vendo o olhar perdido da outra na direção dela se prolongar por longos minutos.

- S-Sim?! – estalou a garota corando, apesar de a sua pele morena disfarçar bem o rubor.

- Er.... – Utena notou do mesmo modo desajeitado da outra, ficando também envergonhada por isto. – Talvez.. seja melhor nos apressarmos, não acha?

- O que? – Anthy olhou rapidamente o relógio, percebendo que já passava da metade do dia. – Nossa! O tempo passou rapidamente mesmo! – surpreendeu-se.

Chuchu ficou instantaneamente com uma cara tristinha, deitado na perna de Utena que sentiu uma dorzinha no coração. Por mais que amassem o Chuchu... alias, exatamente por amá-lo, elas tinham que ir sozinhas. Rapidamente Himemiya guardou tudo o que haviam espalhado e pegou o macaco no colo:

- Chuchu, sei que vai saber encontrar seus amigos, então fique com eles até que tudo tenha passado. – pediu a garota séria para o animal.

- Chu... – concordou emburrado Chuchu.

- Chuchu... nos te amamos... ta? – disse Utena. Droga, como logo ela, uma garota durona estava tão afetada por aquela despedida? Bom, talvez o sentimento forte que tinha pela pequena mascote fosse o culpado, ele era quase um filho, tão próximo, tão amoroso.... "Droga! Controle-se Utena!".

O macaquinho ficou sem palavras diante da declaração da garota, parecia que se ficasse muito parado as lágrimas escorreriam do seu rostinho. Então sem dizer nada ele pulou na árvore e partiu pelas copas o mais veloz que pode, sem nem parar para um último olhar:

- Assim até eu ia chorar Utena... – comentou com um sorrisinho triste Anthy.

- Ah Himemiya, não precisa falar assim!! – ela já estava se sentindo culpada e mexida o suficiente para escutar aquela opinião. – B-bom, de todo modo temos que voltar e preparar nossas coisas. – disse a garota firmando a voz e começando a caminhar na direção da saída do parque acompanhada pela morena.

- Sim... afinal se a carta do Fim do Mundo já te alcançou... é melhor não esperarmos o que mais pode aparecer. – Utena fez uma cara mal humorada e ficou em silêncio uns segundos antes de retrucar.

- Mas não estamos mais em Ohtori, ele não pode fazer nada contra nós aqui...

- Utena...

- Utena?!

- Kaido?! – surpreendeu-se a garota-príncipe vendo-se de frente para o amigo, este por sua vez parou analisando a visão que estava tendo: sua amiga Utena lado a lado com a tal amiga que nem se lembrava que existia até ontem, as duas alias parecia que agora se lembravam muito bem uma da outra, afinal estavam conversando num tom reservado até agora pouco.

- Porque você não foi à aula hoje Utena? – perguntou sem enrolação o garoto.

- Bom... er... olha, eu a Himemiya, nós...

- Himemiya? Então se lembrou mesmo da sua amiga, pelo tom que fala. – comentou Kaido com um tom anormalmente sério deixando Utena desconcertada.

- Bom... sim.

- Kaido-kun, eu e a Utena temos assuntos urgentes que precisam ser resolvidos, não podemos demorar muito. – interveio Anthy sorrindo para o rapaz que amenizou a expressão do rosto.

- Assuntos? Como podem ter assuntos se Utena nem se lembrava de você ontem?

- Bom.... – pelo visto o jovem ia ser mais insistente e inconveniente do que esperavam.

- Utena Tenjou... – disse uma voz masculina rasgada às costas de Kaido. Os três jovens viraram para ver quem seria, afinal nenhum deles reconheceu aquele timbre.

Eles deram de frente com um homem magro e alto, com feições amargas e um rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Ele trajava um sobretudo pesado com chapéu, o que o escondia quase por completo. Num primeiro instante Utena não entendeu porque se sentiu tão ameaçada por aquela presença, mas muito em breve saberia:

- Quem.... – começou Kaido boquiaberto, provavelmente a aura do homem havia impressionado o jovem também.

- Você não pode escapar do Fim do Mundo, Utena Tenjou. – disse o misterioso homem com sua voz nada amigável fazendo as garotas sentirem o mais profundo choque. Sem perceber Utena se colocou a frente de Anthy protengendo-a. Era difícil acreditar que tinha realmente escutado aquilo.

- Hein? Fim do Mundo? Que papo é esse cara? – questionou Kaido esquecendo-se de ser polido na maneira de dirigir-se ao estranho.

- Não se intrometa em assuntos que não lhe interessam garotinho. – disse o estranho tirando.... duas rosas negras do bolso do sobretudo. Rosas..... Ele prendeu uma na própria roupa e sorriu ameacadoramente na direção de Utena. – Crianças inocentes não devem saber das coisas dos adultos.... – riu-se ele, agora sacando uma espada que estava escondida sob o tecido pesado.

- Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Isso é uma arma! Eu vou chamar a polícia! – ameaçou Kaido com a voz mais grave e retumbante, uma tentativa sem efeito de intimidar o homem que o encarou com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Garotinho... isso é uma batalha contra um príncipe fugitivo, plebeus deveriam ficar quietos.

- Príncipe? Mas.. oQ!.... –ia questionar Kaido quando levou um golpe certeiro do cabo da espada na boca do estomago, a força aplicada foi tanta que ele tombou violentamente pra trás, completamente desacordado.

- Kaido! – berrou Utena falando pela primeira vez desde que o homem apareceu. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente aquilo estava acontecendo, um homem, um duelista..... rosas negras, o que aquilo tudo significava?

- Tome criança, precisa disso para duelar. – disse ele jogando a outra rosa negra para Utena que a segurou, fintando em choque a flor sinistra. – Essa rosa é especial sabe... se for despedaçada, você não terá como se mover e eu poderei te levar até meu mestre.....

"Mestre........?"

- O Fim do Mundo.

Utena pode sentir Anthy prender a respiração de medo logo atrás dela. Droga, mas não tinha escolha, como escaparia do duelo? Espere….. mas... para ser um duelo...

- Como pode haver um duelo se aqui não é a praça dos duelos, sem nem os sinos tocaram? – questionou a garota revolucionária, tinha que haver um meio de impedir que aquele duelo se realizasse, afinal, nem sequer tinha uma espada para lutar, nem havia um castelo com Dios para ajuda-la, alias, o que aconteceu com Dios?

- Príncipe da Revolução... não és tu que realiza milagres, então mostre um de teus milagres para mim.... neste duelo! – exclamou o desconhecido colocando-se em postura de ataque, neste momento sinos soaram...... sinos..... havia uma pequena igreja ali perto, mas nem sequer era algum horário de sinos soarem.... mas...

Os sinos soaram, o sinal do inicio do duelo.

"Não pode ser..... isso, não pode estar acontecendo......." foi o único pensamento de Utena antes que o homem avançasse como um raio em sua direção.

CONTINUA


End file.
